Heart, you complete me
by Rorren
Summary: Un dia de san valentin que parece estar arruinado, pero eso no es realmente cierto...


Heart, you complete me

Kurt había visto como cada una de sus amigas recibía una sorpresa por el día de san Valentín. A Rachel, Finn le había preparado una serenata acompañado por los chicos de new Directions, Mike le había regalado a Tina un collar con sus nombres grabados y esa noche la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante chino muy famoso, Mercedes se había escapado de la escuela con Sam y nadie sabía a dónde habían ido, Artie estaba regocijando a Sugar con tiernos detalles como ositos de felpa y bombones de chocolate y Quinn había recibido varios regalos por parte de Puck y Damián quienes no paraban de andarle alrededor intentando llamar la atención de la rubia.

Kurt tenía la mirada perdida, esa tarde a pesar de que él quería que fuera especial, ya que era la primera vez que estaba en pareja durante San Valentín, no sería nada especial ya que Blaine no estaba con él, el moreno aun se encontraba haciendo reposo en su cama y no podía salir.

El castaño se sentía cada vez peor, todos disfrutando aquel día, cantando canciones de amor. Decidió entonces salir a tomar aire, camino por el corredor para llegar a la puerta, pero alguien lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-¿qué haces?-indago la muchacha, era Rachel.

-voy a fuera-dijo suspirando el castaño e intentando zafarse de la mano firme de su amiga.

-¡no puedes salir!- La morocha parecía asustada.

-¿Por qué no?- el castaño la miro con desconfianza. Rachel titubeo.

-porque aun no has visto mi añillo de compromiso- la muchacha le mostro el collar donde tenía el añillo.

-si lo he visto Rach y sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con toda esa burrada- el castaño logro zafarse y avanzo hacia la puerta- ahora déjame tranquilo, quiero estar solo.

-espera- le decía la muchacha que caminaba tras él.

El Cataño llego al fin al parque de la escuela. Le parecía extraño que no hubiera nadie allí. De repente una figura apareció de detrás de unos árboles, vestido con un traje y con un micrófono en la mano. Era Blaine, que le sonreía mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

-Kurt, se que te mereces un gran día de San Valentín, pues eres la persona que más amo, espero que este regalo te agrade para nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos y te prometo, aquí delante de toda esta gente-Kurt no lo había notado pero el parque se había infestado de curioso- que será el primero de muchos que pasemos juntos, te amo con toda mi alma y eres todo para mí.

La música empezó a sonar, los músicos aparecieron repentinamente detrás de Blaine.

El moreno tomo la mano del castaño y comenzó a cantarle "I Love You" de Avril Lavinge.

Al terminar su interpretación el moreno lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas.

-te amo- le susurro al oído.

-también te amo- le respondió el castaño.

En ese momento Blaine se separo unos centímetros de Kurt para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos azules del castaño y los avellana del moreno brillaban intensamente, Blaine le sonrió y besó los labios del castaño tiernamente, este respondió al beso instintivamente pero luego de unos segundos se alejo.

-todos nos están observando Blaine-dijo con preocupación-esto nos causara problemas.

El moreno lo miro de forma pensativa unos segundos, luego tomo la mano del castaño y ambos empezaron a correr alejándose de la escuela.

-¿me estas secuestrando?- pregunto el mayor, riendo agitadamente.

-se podría decir que si- contesto el moreno sonriendo, mientras daban vuelta a la esquina-pero creo que tengo tu consentimiento así que no puede llamarse secuestro.

Llegaron a un callejón y dejaron de correr. El castaño tomo al moreno por los hombros y lo pego contra la pared de ladrillos. Acomodo tiernamente un rizo desordenado del cabello del menor y lo beso apasionadamente. El moreno lo tomo por la cadera y lo acerco más contra él hasta que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se rosó.

La respiración de ambos jóvenes se agitaba a cada segundo. El castaño enredó sus manos en los cabellos de su amado, mientras Blaine besaba el cuello de este con necesidad.

-te he extrañado-susurro el moreno.

Kurt se separo un poco, observo al menor detenidamente y sus pómulos comenzaron a ponerse colorados.

-lo siento-se disculpo avergonzado el castaño. Blaine no entendía el motivo de su disculpa y se apresuró a acariciar el rostro del castaño.

-¿de qué hablas? Me la estaba pasando genial-dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-no Blaine, esto no debe ser así, mira donde estamos, además acabas de salir de tu reposo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-pero ya estoy bien- volvió a sonreír- nadie me prohibió besar apasionadamente a mi novio.

Esta vez el castaño se rio.

-es cierto, pero no quiero estar aquí igualmente, mejor vamos a tu casa- ambos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron caminando lentamente mientras intentaban calmar su respiración.

-gracias por lo de hoy- dijo el castaño quien se había recostado sobre la cama del moreno- realmente fue el detalle más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí.

El moreno sonrió acercándose a la cama.

-el que tu estés a mi lado es el mejor regalo, tenía que intentar compensarlo con algo- el menor beso al mayor e hizo que este se recostara sobre la cama-eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

Kurt lo beso esta vez con intensidad.

-tú también eres lo mejor en mi vida-respiro con dificultad-te amo.

Blaine le sonrió y tomo los extremos de la remera del castaño y la quito suavemente. El oji azul lo atrajo hacia él y le beso el cuello y hombros cariñosamente. Blaine se alejo un poco, el castaño sonreía y eso fue todo lo que necesito Blaine para poder empezar a besarlo él.

El castaño ya no sentía preocupación alguna, sin duda ese sería un día de San Valentín que recordaría por siempre, el amor de su vida estaba con el expresándole todo su amor y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

Sus corazones palpitaban veloces al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas. El uno era parte del otro y solo estando juntos estarían completos siempre. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, eran dos mitades de una misma pieza y eso solo sus corazones podían entenderlo.


End file.
